


An ordinary morning

by ShionsTear



Category: Free!
Genre: Aprons, Free! Dive to the Future timeline, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this after ep1 of s3, Kisumi would do this, Living Together, M/M, Mention Of Morning Sex, Morning Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: “Wh-why are you wearing an apron?”“I was cooking, I wanted to protect myself.”“Let me rephrase that. Why are you wearing nothing but an apron!?”





	An ordinary morning

“Wakey wakey, Asahi.” Kisumi whispered as he gently shook his partner’s shoulders.

“Five… more minutes…” Asahi replied, still half-asleep.

“Alright then.” he laughed and stepped out of their bedroom. He walked back to the kitchen and continued making breakfast. The rice was already cooked so he only needed to boil the miso soup and fry the fish.

It was six o’clock in the morning. Kisumi didn’t have to go university until third period, but whenever his boyfriend had morning practice he woke up as well and made him breakfast.

The sun was already rising, it was a clear summer day. Great conditions to swim practice in the big outdoor pool, Kisumi thought to himself. He was sure that Asahi would be happy about that fact and started chuckling as he imagined Asahi’s excited expression he loved so much.

About ten minutes later Asahi decided to stand up from bed. Slowly. He sat up, stretched his arms and yawned. He turned to the left to see if Kisumi was still sleeping but then he remembered that he had already woken up.

He threw the blanket to the side and stood up. He scratched his back and yawned once again. Looking for something to put on he approached a chair and grabbed a shirt lying on it. A quick smelling test revealed that the shirt was still wearable and he put it on with a nod.

Asahi left the bedroom and headed directly to the bathroom. Kisumi observed him walking with almost closed eyes and started laughing.

“He always needs a while, huh?” Kisumi smiled and turned off the stove, arranging everything on different plates.

“Cold!!” Asahi yelled from the bathroom. He had held his head under the cold shower to wake up completely, like he did every morning. He shook his head, dried his hair a bit and put the towel around his neck. He stepped closer to the mirror and combed his hair.

“Asahiiii, breakfast’s done!” Kisumi let him know.

“Coming!“ he answered. “I’m looking great again today.” he said as he put his hand on his chin and smiled a smug smile. He put the comb back and left the bathroom.

He sat down at the small table in their dining-living room with his back to the kitchen. Their apartment wasn’t big. Only one room for living and dining that was separated from the small kitchen by a counter. Other than that there was just their bedroom and the bathroom, but it was more than enough.

“Today looks like it’s gonna be a great day, look at the weather!” Asahi smiled widely as he looked out of the windows.

“I knew you’d react like that.” Kisumi chuckled.

“What’re you laughing at?!”

“Nothing. Just thinking how cute you are.”

“Don’t call me cute!”

“Yes yes.” Kisumi chuckled again.

“Hmph.” Asahi pouted. “Do you need help?”

“No, I’ll be right there.” he said and grabbed the two tablets with the different plates. He approached Asahi from the right and put one tablet down in front of him.

“Than---“ Asahi got stuck midway as he turned to Kisumi. “K-k-k-kisumi?”

“Yes?” he continued walking to the other side of the table and put down his tablet. Asahi’s cheeks blushed as his boyfriend’s butt came into his field of vision.

“Wh-why are you wearing an apron?”

“I was cooking, I wanted to protect myself.” he put on a smug smile. “One should always use protection.”

“Let me rephrase that.” Asahi took a deep breath, his face still as red as before. “Why are you wearing nothing _but_ an apron!?”

“Oh!” Kisumi smiled again and winked. “Do you like it?”

Kisumi was wearing a pink apron with frills all around.

“I-it’s not like I don’t… l-like it…”

“The message here was custom-made.” he pointed at his chest. It read _Kiss me, the cook._ in bright, red letters. “And?” Kisumi asked again as he bowed down. Since the apron was somewhat lose, Asahi could see Kisumi’s bare skin underneath, his face turning redder.

“Y-you’re doing this on purpose, right?” he turned his head away.

“Ehh?” Kisumi answered, approached Asahi and sat down on his lap.

“Eeek!” Asahi let out a high shriek. He was unable to cope with the situation. Kisumi chuckled and got closer to Asahi’s ear.

“ _Kiss me_ …” he whispered and made Asahi blow a fuse in his head. Immediately, Asahi put one arm around Kisumi and used the other to grab his head and kiss him.

Roughly ten minutes later they could finally start having breakfast, but due to the unforeseen incident – at least from Asahi’s perspective – he was running a bit late and had to hurry. He finished eating and rushed to get changed, headed to the door and opened it.

“You’re gonna pay for this tonight.” Asahi said as he closed the door behind of him and started running.

“Have a nice day.” Kisumi said after Asahi had left already. “Hehe, it works every time.” he laughed and carried the dishes back to the kitchen. “I gotta order a new apron soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I decided to write this short one-shot.
> 
> Yes that's everything, 'kay thanks bye.


End file.
